Girls Like Boys
by Adistoria
Summary: The trouble with censors is that they worry if a girl has cleavage. They ought to worry if she hasn't any — Marilyn Monroe


**Title:** Girls Like Boys  
**Characters:** Naruto, Sasuke  
**Genre:** Ninja-verse, Humour, Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 10k  
**Status:** One-shot, Complete  
**Summary:** The trouble with censors is that they worry if a girl has cleavage. They ought to worry if she hasn't any — Marilyn Monroe  
**Beta:** **questofdreams**  
**A/N:** I signed up for the **sn_exchange** (over on LJ) out of nostalgia and masochism. Written for **audreytiphaine**.

I also received some very lovely fanart:

h t t p : / / i237 . photobucket . com / albums / ff96 / adi284 / Fanart / omgadiiiigirllluuu . jpg

h t t p : / / starlightdevil . deviantart . com / # / d2wn7vj

h t t p : / / starlightdevil . deviantart . com / # / d2y2mj8

You guys know the deal, remove the spaces.

* * *

_**Girls Like Boys**_

_What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? Oh what a pretty face in such a dirty place..._  
— Jim Ed Brown

* * *

"Sasuke. Really. You can't keep competing with mine."

"I'm not."

"Then why are yours bigger?"

"I'm trying to make them smaller."

"Well, they keep getting bigger the more you try so how about. You. Stop. Trying."

Naruto glared and then breathed a sigh of relief when Sasuke dropped the jutsu. In all honesty, Sasuke probably wasn't deliberately making his breasts (and how weird was it to think that) larger every time he performed the jutsu, but Naruto couldn't help being resentful. While Naruto did make one hot mama, Sasuke was already good looking – everyone thought so. Naruto had yet to feel his knees go weak over Sasuke's duck butted head, but as a woman? Everything about him softened, even the hair. Which was to be expected really. What Naruto hadn't expected was the stirring in his pants every time he saw Sasuke's naked breasts. He was a young man, of course, but even hardened ninja couldn't help reacting to a fantastic rack as evidenced by his mentors – Jiraiya, Kakashi, even Iruka on one memorable occasion involving Tsunade when she went through yet another old age crisis.

Naruto had been pleased to see that Sasuke, much like Konohamaru, had started off transforming into a hideous beast of a woman. It made Naruto curious about whether this was some sort of reflection on how Sasuke perceived women. It would explain a lot about his relationship with Sakura.

Unfortunately, Sasuke still had amazing aim despite looking like the wrong end of a baboon, and Naruto's peals of initial laughter had to be curbed for fear of either kunai or being sat on.

Naruto squinted up at the sun. It was still high in the sky and they would have a little more time to practise before carrying on towards the target village. Their mission was purely tracking and information collection on the transport of forbidden jutsu scrolls. Naruto had spent the time being briefed on it sulking and mostly not paying attention so he was a little fuzzy on the details.

Even though Naruto was able to produce the girl who had inspired Jiraiya's many novels, Naruto couldn't maintain the jutsu. He lasted maybe five minutes before his mind wandered and he thought feeling himself up might be a good idea. This usually resulted in the jutsu going poof and leaving him grasping at handfuls of nothing. Sasuke, on the other hand, could walk around like every man's fear about marriage for a full day and not break a sweat.

However, after three days of practising in between intervals of travelling, Sasuke had not only caught up to Naruto's level of hotness but had surpassed it into ethereal beauty. So rather than wanting to play with himself, Naruto now wanted to play with Sasuke. It disturbed him more than he'd like to think. But he told himself that it was okay since Sasuke as a woman looked nothing like Sasuke his pseudo-brother. Sasuke even seemed to smile. It took a while for Naruto to realise this was actually Sasuke's smirk, just softened with a woman's fuller mouth – smiling back like a loon did not help.

Naruto also had to learn the hard way about thinking before he spoke. Saying things like 'Your eyes are like spanners – every time you look at me my nuts tighten' and 'My hands are cold. Can I warm them in your heaving breasts?' did not go down well with Sasuke. Now he had to think them in his head and remember that he had at least a two month mission with Sasuke and there was a chance PMS would rear its ugly head.

Naruto dropped his gaze to watch Sasuke transform again. Sasuke's eyes glinted dangerously, and Naruto rolled his and turned around. Sasuke hadn't quite yet figured out the floating clouds concept, and was therefore left stark naked after the transformation. Naruto didn't have a problem with this, but he figured there was something about being a woman that automatically made them self conscious. And Sasuke acted like one most of the time anyway.

Naruto scowled when a throwing star shot by his ear indicating that Sasuke had finished.

Sasuke stood in a fighting stance in a loose fitted robe, which just wasn't loose enough for Naruto's liking. Naruto did a quick once over, noting that the chest had gotten marginally smaller and maybe the hips were a little fuller now.

"We don't have all day, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. This could be the best part sometimes. He performed the jutsu and flapped away the clouds. She grabbed her own robe, twisting the ties around her waist and flicking the pony tails back over now slender shoulders. Naruto would never admit it, but sometimes, it was nice to feel pretty.

Naruto winked at Sasuke who raised a brow.

And the fighting began.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?"

"For what?"

"You know..."

"No I don't."

"To have something... in... you."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Naruto turned restlessly in her bedroll. Sasuke was a few paces away, taking the first watch. She strained to see through what little light was afforded by the moon and could only make out the back of Sasuke. He was in his own form, shoulders slightly curled in on themselves, body relaxed and slack limbed.

Naruto wondered if anybody else could tell how uncomfortable Sasuke was in his own skin sometimes. Except when he fought – Sasuke was all fluid movement, like a dancer, only less likely to get naked.

Naruto was now able to keep up the jutsu for a longer period of time. She had become overly confident and was trying to sleep while in the form. Things like wandering hands and an overactive imagination kept success out of reach. They couldn't afford to get lax for this mission, but it was difficult to worry about their task when out here in the forest with no one but Sasuke and the odd stalkerish woodland creature for company.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Go back to sleep."

"I can't, they're suffocating me."

"Sleep on your front."

"But then my neck hurts."

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I don't care."

* * *

"Naruto."

"What?"

"No."

"But I want it."

"I will set fire to it."

"But–"

"While you are wearing it."

"Fine, fine, sheesh."

Naruto shoved the dress back on the rack. The dress in question was patterned in leopard print and outlined artfully with orange fur. Naruto eyed it mournfully before catching Sasuke's displeased expression and gave the fur one last stroke. He promised himself he would double back for it later.

Sasuke shoved some garments into his arms and proceeded to find every dull coloured boring item in the store.

"Can I help you boys?"

"No," Sasuke said without turning. Naruto genuinely believed Sai had better social skills.

"Yes!" Naruto quickly interjected before the woman could walk off. She had a kind face and a sort of homely look about her. Her eyes flicked to his scars but her smile didn't falter.

"We're looking for clothes for... my girlfriend..." He grinned broadly at how nice telling that lie felt. An imaginary girl looking exactly like Sakura but with a sunnier disposition took form in his mind.

"A dress?"

"Yeah, like this one..." Naruto began rooting around and found it had mysteriously disappeared.

"Do you know what her size is?"

"She's um, she looks sort of looks like that," Naruto jerked his thumb in the general direction of Sasuke, "but much prettier and not stupid looking."

Naruto turned in a full circle, wondering where Sasuke had gone, and located him holding various pieces of women's underwear with a mixture of distaste and clinical calculation.

"And we need underwear too," Naruto, for all his walking around starkers and jiggling his new playthings, turned a deep red.

The woman gave Naruto and Sasuke a disapproving look each in turn.

"She lost all her clothes... in a fire... Very tragic..." Naruto pointed at Sasuke and whispered, "Extremely bad temper."

The woman's lips pursed but otherwise set about helping Naruto with a no nonsense air.

Their purchases were made after Sasuke went through Naruto's bounty and threw out anything remotely fun looking. No lace, no glitter, no thongs.

Naruto began ranting as they walked back out of the pit-stop village and to their camp. He could tell Sasuke was fingering the kunai in his pockets but wasn't deterred.

He waved his frog purse at Sasuke with a look of despair.

"Look at him! He's dead."

"Learn to bargain better."

"You just handed over my wallet!"

* * *

"Naruto, cross your legs."

"How else am I going to get their attention?"

Sasuke looked unimpressed with Naruto's seduction skills.

Sasuke took a sip of her drink and scanned the room. They were in a bar, having traced a target to this particular regular location. It wasn't a typical one where honest men came after a hard day's work to drink enough beer so that their wives (and household pets) looked attractive. It had a younger crowd with a layer of sleaze underneath the dirt.

"Put your crotch away, no one needs to see that."

Naruto grunted, tempted to spread them wider or go back to accidental boob spillage, which had worked well enough with the bartender who was more than happy to ply Naruto with alcohol.

"My shift finishes at midnight..."

"Huh?" Naruto turned, flicking Sasuke in the face with her hair. The bartender was looking at Naruto with hopeful eyes, a hopeful dick too if she glanced beyond the counter. "Oh. Um." Naruto looked desperately at Sasuke who's smile conveyed that Naruto could get herself out of her own mess.

"Well. I have to uh... go over there now. Bye." Naruto almost escaped too if Sasuke hadn't instantly pulled her back.

"If you're wanting in there," the bartender nodded in the general direction of the target's crowd and entirely missing Naruto looking around for escape routes, "you don't want that sort."

"I don't?"

"They prefer to pay for it. So the girls don't talk."

"Oh. Right."

"So? How about it? My parents are on vacation."

"Uh. I have to pee!" Naruto dragged Sasuke with her this time.

"You hurt his feelings."

"Shut up."

Naruto led them out of the bar. She did a quick spin, spreading her arms wide to relish the coolness of the night air, and then almost tripped on her heels.

"Smooth."

Naruto shoved Sasuke who only sidestepped, ever poised in her own heels. "I think you make a better chick –" Naruto cut herself short catching Sasuke's eyes. "It's late. Come on, let's go home."

Sasuke's smile was tight around the edges as she linked arms with Naruto, briefly squeezing her elbow tight in warning. They walked in the opposite direction to the inn they were staying at. Naruto mentally practised ways to get the kunai in between her cleavage out in a cool and sexy manner, or at least without poking her own eye out. Naruto also swished her hips. If someone was going to watch, they should at least appreciate.

* * *

Sasuke had known that they would have to do this. It had been in their mission description, and Tsunade had even laughed at him in particular while debriefing them. They'd been practising for this the whole time, yet Sasuke still had a face like thunder when it came to actually doing it.

"You have to smile a bit, Sasuke, nobody is going to hire us if you look like you're secretly plotting ways to cut someone's balls off."

"Disembowelling."

"Whatever. Just think of..." Naruto trailed off as she racked her brains for things that made Sasuke happy, "...me falling over things."

They were sitting in the office of the madam of the establishment. The establishment being Midnight Dreams – slap bang in the centre of the red light district, largest whorehouse in the sizeable village. Naruto had been quite excited. She had expected the equivalent of a giant orgy. Jiraiya had always been very good about not letting a thirteen-year-old boy do much other than read the old man's books. She'd been disappointed to discover that, during the day, the place wasn't much; she suspected everyone was still sleeping and that all the glitz and glamour would appear with the dim lighting.

"Quit shifting around."

Sasuke had wisely chosen granny panties; Naruto was wearing one of the thongs she had gotten past Sasuke by shouting, 'Look! Orochimaru!' and quickly packed it into their shopping bags.

Naruto wasn't about to admit the problem. She had weathered more than this. She was a Jounin ninja and the fact that something was trying to cut her in half through her butt cheeks was nothing compared to having a demon rip her body apart. Naruto was beginning to feel like this was a close second.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

Naruto and Sasuke both knew that was wishful thinking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

In an attempt to ignore her self-inflicted torture, Naruto concentrated her energies on the picture on the desk of the madam surrounded by girls wearing very little.

Sasuke was doing Sasuke-like things which could have been a) pretending she wasn't there, b) internalising all her emotions, or c) contemplating if taking down the entire business with a particularly volatile katon jutsu would complete the assignment. Sometimes, Naruto felt there wasn't enough therapy in the world to fix Sasuke.

The madam wandered in while barking orders at a maid before collapsing in her chair. She glanced at them with shrewd eyes and held up a hand before Naruto could open her mouth.

She rummaged through the drawers, drawing out a packet of cigarettes and lighting it with the air of someone who lived for these moments. She took a long drag, hacked on the smoke, then motioned for Naruto to begin.

"We want to join your establishment." Sasuke said before Naruto could wax lyrical about how she'd always dreamed of working in a whore house.

"You girls came at a good time; we've just had two of our apprentices be taken ill."

Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke who took no notice of her.

"That's... That's really sad," Naruto said while containing her anger at Sasuke's lack of morals.

"Mm. So how experienced are you? Worked in the industry before?" The woman was already on her second cigarette.

"Very little, but we are fast learners." Sasuke spoke while digging a heel into Naruto's shoe. Pre-empting Naruto bragging about The Ultimate Uzumaki Ride.

She eyeballed them a bit. "Not virgins though?"

"No."

"Well then, stand up. I want to get a good look at you."

Sasuke's lip curled at the edge, and Naruto wondered if this woman's life was in danger as Sasuke allowed her to check the swell of her breasts, feel the smoothness of her hair and generally very efficiently violated her. Sasuke stood still and took it like a man.

Naruto was a little more jumpy, but her squawks were silenced by Sasuke's looks, which held silent promises of being trapped in a genjutsu where she was force fed vegetables – one day Naruto would defeat that genjutsu and become unstoppable.

The madam returned to her seat and looked at them critically. "You could lose some weight," She indicated Naruto, who immediately flushed and sucked in her gut. "Better," She nodded approvingly. "You both need to shave your legs. Especially you," she said to Sasuke. "How old are you? Have your mothers taught you nothing?"

They both managed to keep their tempers in check.

She clapped her hands, sending ash over her paperwork.

"Pack your bags, come back tomorrow at seven in the evening, clean and shaven, and you'll be shown around."

* * *

"She called us fat!"

"She called _you_ fat."

"Yeah, but she called you hairy." Naruto's laughter rang out loud and brash at Sasuke's displeasure.

"Hey Sasuke, where did you say we were going?"

"I didn't say."

"Where are we going then? We've passed ten ramen stands already..."

When they arrived at their destination, Naruto immediately wrapped her arms around the nearest lamppost, clinging to it to with all her might with the look of a deranged chipmunk. Sasuke stood there with crossed arms and a very put upon expression.

"I won't do it!"

"Naruto, you're making a scene."

"Exactly! I need witnesses. You think I don't know what goes on in there? It's not natural!"

Sasuke had already entered and returned from 'Shear Chaos' a beauty salon. The name alone had caused Naruto to make a bid for freedom. Sasuke had gone first, thinking it would goad Naruto into it out of their innate competitiveness. Sasuke had returned an hour later looking a little haunted and twice as determined to make Naruto go in.

"I heard you scream!"

"I did not scream."

"I heard you swearing!"

"Naruto."

After arguing until she was red in the face, Naruto still found herself in the waiting room. She'd been persuaded with a mixture of death threats, provoking and bribes. What actually did the trick in the end was being allowed to feel the smoothness of Sasuke's legs.

She was appalled by how serene everything was. There was the fountain tinkling kind of music in the background, the receptionist who looked like she was high on life and numerous images of tasteful hairless nudes. Naruto found it easy to ignore these – if there wasn't nipple, she wasn't interested.

Naruto had to wait about fifteen minutes, after one man... woman... it... Naruto wasn't certain, had gone in. She had returned sans moustache, uni-brow and questionable chest hair. Naruto watched her with eyes peeking out from behind a magazine which had the heading 'Ten ways to persuade your man to give more in bed'; it was very informative. She paid for the services and then left, looking a bit pink but otherwise perfectly fine. Naruto breathed a little easier. This was going to be okay, and if it wasn't then there was still Kyuubi – a healing machine.

Naruto nodded to herself and tried to dislodge images of discovering Sakura's eyelash curler and testing it without appropriate supervision.

Naruto was shaken out of her morbid thoughts with her name being called. She was introduced to a small woman named Hisaye who would be 'attending' to Naruto. She followed Hisaye and concentrated hard on putting one heeled shoe in front of the other while not bolting in the opposite direction.

"Please undress and wait here. I'll be back shortly." Hisaye smiled at Naruto as she abandoned her in a room that was really just a large space separated by four privacy screens.

She looked around, eyeing the white table recliner which looked far too like what could be found at the hospital or at the dentist's for her liking. There was a pot of a honey like substance connected to a socket on the wall with strips of paper-cloth on a side table. Naruto stuck her finger in it and yelped at the heat. She resisted the urge to suck the finger into her mouth; she wasn't that hungry yet.

Naruto was in the process of stripping off her panties when Hisaye came back in. Naruto wondered if this was a process which involved Hisaye getting naked too.

"Alright, let's get started. Now lie on your front, please."

Naruto manoeuvred to comply with her wishes, craning back to watch her spread talcum powder across her calves and the backs of her thighs. Her hands were warm and soothing to Naruto's sore muscles after parading around in heels.

She glanced back when she felt Hisaye pouring the honey crap onto her calf with what looked like a plastic knife. It wasn't as hot as it had been earlier and she was blowing cooling breaths across it before spreading it on. Naruto relaxed. So far everything was going swimmingly.

Naruto's eyes shot open as Hisaye followed with laying on the piece of cloth and ripping it off her body. She swore and got a reproving glance for her trouble.

"Can't you do that... ah... more slowly?"

"You mean like this?" She spread on more and smoothed the cloth over it, then peeled it away inch by inch at an agonizing pace. Naruto bit her lip and her eyes watered. She was in the hands of a devil woman.

"Uh. Actually, your way is fine."

Hisaye nodded, her eyes gleaming with _I told you so_ that only women and Sasuke could communicate with a look.

Throughout the ordeal, Naruto kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut, shredded the tissue paper she was lying on and prayed to every god she knew.

When it was over, she didn't know whether to hug Sasuke or punch her. Neither was received very well.

"Why are you walking like that?"

"Because they did the, you know, _place. Down there._" Naruto pointed to her crotch in case she wasn't being clear enough.

"Why would you get that done?"

Naruto realised that Sasuke wasn't walking funny.

Naruto wondered if she could blame breaking down in tears on hormones like every other girl did. She didn't want to confess that she had nodded at everything Hisaye had said or asked because she didn't trust herself not to scream if she opened her mouth.

"Because..."

"Because?"

"I'm more woman than you are!"

* * *

Naruto woke the next morning to find the jutsu had slipped during sleep. He would need to develop a tighter hold on his control, today was the first day on the job and it wouldn't do well to have a client feel him up and then _ha ha ha surprise cock?_

He turned in the bed and was annoyed to find that Sasuke was maintaining the jutsu just fine. Kicking Sasuke awake would have been petty; he was going to but found that rubbing his foot along Sasuke's clean calf was much more fun. The skin was so warm and silky and Naruto should have known better to assume Sasuke was asleep. Sasuke gripped Naruto's ankle, her eyes still closed in an imitation of slumber, and shoved Naruto off the bed.

Naruto got up quickly and kicked the bed instead. He was still wearing his bra – one which was all lacy and black and looked sexy enough on his female form but not so much now. It took him several tries to reach around the back to unhook it and he moaned as it came free. It had been constricting his torso, leaving red marks where it had cut into him.

Sasuke chucked a pillow at his face with unerring accuracy. Naruto ducked, watching as Sasuke grabbed another pillow to shove over her head. The light that filtered through the shutters highlighted Sasuke's tousled hair in strips. Naruto looked away with a shake of his head.

He stretched and enjoyed the feeling of his own manly muscles and groaned again as he rolled his shoulders. After appreciating Sasuke's long legs for a while, he then had an awful thought about his own legs and more importantly, his balls now being devoid of hair. Naruto gulped and looked down at his legs to find them hairless. He whimpered and stretched his boxers open. He very nearly cried.

"Look what you did!" He stalked over and yanked all the sheets off the bed. Sasuke had a vice grip on the sheets already and dragged them back over her shoulder.

Naruto growled and tugged harder, getting Sasuke to finally sit up, wearing her usual t-shirt and boxers, except as a girl it was over sized and gave her an endearing child-like quality.

"Naruto, it's five A.M."

"Yeah. And my balls have _no hair_." Naruto yanked his boxers down to demonstrate.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Are you upset because it looks smaller now?"

"I... You don't get to hang out with Sai anymore!"

"Good. One less dead body to hide."

"What was that?"

Sasuke chose not to answer, tugging the sheets out of Naruto's hand and curling up again.

Naruto tucked himself back in, a blush of anger spread quickly to the tips of his ears and down his neck. He walked into the bathroom to inspect the damage. There was no more happy trail either... there was in fact nothing no matter what angle he looked from. Naruto thought morosely back to the days when he'd first discovered hair there and had started counting them. Maybe he could start that back up again.

* * *

"My back hurts."

"Don't slouch."

"It still hurts."

"Then you should have made them smaller."

Naruto began muttering under her breath after getting a sharp look from their superior. Her back didn't really hurt that much, especially after she realised that bras actually had a purpose, and she liked their size just fine.

It wasn't that she took issues with Sasuke's decision making skills, but sometimes she'd like to be clued in on them. That way, when some mysterious illness took two of the workers at Midnight Dreams out of commission, she could point out that they were the _cleaners_ and if Sasuke was going to insist on using immoral un-ninja methods to get them in, he could at least do it _right_.

"Oh god, the smell."

Sasuke gave her a look that said: _What are you complaining about you_ moron, _you foul up trees/bathrooms every morning and think it's an accomplishment. _

Technically they weren't just the cleaners. They were _apprentices_, but as far as Naruto could see, all that involved was cleaning up the bathrooms. And the rather horrifying task of changing sheets and washing the used ones.

It was their third night working. They had settled in efficiently. Their room was in the basement and they shared it with two other girls whom they hadn't seen much of since their first introduction. Naruto had slowly been coming to the conclusion that Sasuke had done away with them. That maybe Sasuke's psychopathic ways hadn't been cured with all the electroshock therapy and she had developed an alternate personality which involved the murder of random whores who got in the way. Naruto eventually realised that Mai and Kaya were just scheduled on different shifts.

It didn't help that Naruto found herself repeatedly caught in an illusion where it appeared that Sasuke was helping her wash weird coloured semen out of bed sheets whilst making disparaging observations about Naruto, when really she'd been talking to a broom handle the entire time and Sasuke had wandered off to do ninja-investigating by herself.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"You're not really Sasuke!"

"And you're not really Naruto."

And maybe Naruto cheated with the occasional clone jutsu as well, but _she_ still had to deal with the memory of doing those tasks and the bone weary ache from using tiny female muscles.

* * *

It had been a week on the job and Naruto was more than fed up. They hadn't had a single clue on how the group of targets who frequented the whore house were so easily able to smuggle the forbidden jutsus in and out of the various villages.

They had tried to interview the girls who were their primary suspects for the mode of transport. Naruto had tried to play Good Ninja, Bad Ninja with Sasuke. Sasuke had suited neither role. As Good Ninja, she was all for unnecessary methods of persuasion and as Bad Ninja, she was just a bit of a bitch.

Naruto had finally been able to score enough points with the woman who organised the work rota for cleaning the establishment. This had been done via a mixture of clone jutsus to get the work done quickly and a lot of pleading, begging and ultimately bribery. She was now assigned to cleaning the rooms of one of the pricier girls.

Naruto surveyed the room and feeling unnecessary anger at how the hierarchy worked. The room was draped in fine silks, beautifully laid out with furniture, expensive even to Naruto's untrained eye. Reiko was maybe the third best paid.

Naruto took in the unmade bed and clothes strewn haphazardly all over the floor and furniture.

She began by rifling through Reiko's closet first. No one was going to notice more mess in here anyway. Girls tended to be silly and hide things in their underwear drawers, as if nobody would think to look there. Which struck Naruto as totally illogical, as it was the first place she went and stuck her fingers into. This had the consequence of her forgetting entirely what she was there for and stroking the skimpy items and giggling to herself.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto jumped guiltily, her fingers tightening on a lacy contraption that she had been staring at in wonder, turning her head side to side trying to figure out where it would go, how it would possibly fit if it was meant to be there.

"Um. Just cleaning, Reiko."

"Reiko-what?"

"Reiko-chan?"

The girl advanced on Naruto, her pretty hair tossed to the side, flowing like water.

"Sorry sorry, Reiko-_sama_!" Naruto smiled toothily. She found it was more fun to deliberately rile these girls up than get angry at their treatment of her. Though she had been hard pressed not to start yelling when it happened to Sasuke - that happened enough at home. It didn't really occur often at the whorehouse though; Sasuke tended to give off this_ I may or may not be a homicidal maniac, care to find out?_ vibe which deterred most of the girls inclined to play dirty.

"Get on with your work then, and keep your slutty hands off my things," Reiko snapped. Their tempers tended to flare for the smallest of reasons, and unlike Sasuke, they didn't have a tragic past involving psychos killing psychos because of some random psycho the first to blame it on.

She flopped onto the bed, fully prepared to watch Naruto work and make remarks about Naruto's minimal work ethic and blonde hair.

"It's just such an ugly colour, why would you dye it like that? I hope you had the woman who did it fired." That was a whole other issue, short of pulling up her skirt and pushing down her panties, Naruto was unsure of how else to convince them she was all natural.

Reiko quit babbling after about five minutes, seeming to drift into an easy sleep mid sentence. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke standing there, Sharingan spinning in her eyes before settling into their usual black.

"You don't have to do that, you know? She's harmless... okay, maybe her nails could claw out my eyes, but I could take her."

"Her voice is annoying." Sasuke shrugged. "Like yours."

"Are you just gonna stand there? How about helping me out?"

"I've done my tasks. Do your own." Sasuke went to sit in one of the cushioned chairs. Naruto continued her work, talking loudly about how useless Sasuke was. Sasuke sat with her legs crossed and began sharpening kunai while tracking Naruto's activities as if watching a moving target.

On second thought, maybe Sasuke wasn't all that different from Reiko. Naruto proceeded to make the comparison out loud just to watch Sasuke's mouth twitch.

* * *

Naruto stopped laughing when she realised Sasuke solved her problem by climbing into Naruto's bed.

"What? What... What? No!"

Sasuke resolutely turned her back on Naruto.

They had found out the hard way that Sasuke's bed had been used on busier nights for some of the cheaper customers when all the rooms had been booked. There was nothing quite like being stuck in a closet with Sasuke, watching as a customer and his entertainment for the evening thoroughly defiled Sasuke's bed. Sasuke had gone all tight around the mouth and the sharingan had started spinning before Naruto elbowed her to quit that shit. Sasuke had turned her eyes on Naruto and kicked it up to level two, before kicking Naruto and hissing at her to shut up like it was Naruto's fault.

They had emerged an hour later, Naruto vaguely turned on and Sasuke in a foul mood. Naruto hadn't helped the matter with her uncontrollable laughter at the stains all over the bed. Naruto was convinced that the customer could impregnate a woman from ten yards away.

"Sasuke... Hey Sasuke!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke's unresponsive form.

Naruto pulled at the sheets and shoved at Sasuke with her foot.

Sasuke grunted and shifted over in the bed to make a smidgen of room for Naruto. If they'd both been men there was no way they would have been able to fit, and even as girls, it was a tight fit. Naruto found herself pressed against Sasuke's back and combating the precarious balance of half on and half _shit, the floor is cold_.

The next few nights were difficult to get decent sleep. Naruto would wait until she was sure Sasuke was asleep and then curl her arm around Sasuke's middle for leverage. The only problem was that Sasuke never seemed to sleep. Her eyes were closed, breathing deep and even, but any effort Naruto made involved her being thrown out and falling on her ass. Her furious whispering at Sasuke's inhumanity was paid no heed.

Naruto woke in the middle of the fourth night to the feeling of Sasuke's hand on her belly. She kept her breathing even and concentrated on the feel of Sasuke's breasts pressed against her back.

Sasuke's hand was warm and it shifted back and forth as it stroked her skin. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was asleep or not. She would bet that Sasuke wasn't.

"Hey."

Sasuke didn't reply but the hand stilled. A few moments later her hand retracted and Naruto was keenly aware of the loss of its warmth.

The following day, Naruto was subdued as she watched Sasuke switch her old mattress with Mai's.

* * *

Naruto was a bit alarmed.

Sasuke thought it was hilarious. Well, as hilarious as Sasuke could find something. She had raised an amused eyebrow before walking off.

Naruto really had to find the time to hammer team-working skills into Sasuke.

She considered making a run for it. The man and the madam were bartering prices, and Naruto was offended to hear that the price was going down rapidly.

She scanned the room for modes of escape. All she had been doing was helping out on one of their busier nights – Wednesday – apparently midway through the week was breaking point for men with wives who looked like farm animals and weighed about the same.

Then she had had her butt pinched. She had let it slide, she was just there to serve drinks while the other girls wrapped their limbs around the men and crooned dirty things in their ears.

But after a while her butt had started to get sore, and she had snapped, and the man she had yelled profanity at for a full two minutes had a kink for 'feisty women'. That hadn't dissuaded Naruto, not that the man had continued to pay the slightest lick of attention. He had promptly sent one of the other girls to go get the madam. Naruto figured if she was going to be fired, she might as well carry on.

Instead of being fired, they had begun bartering.

And Naruto was cheap.

Naruto's ears burned as very little money exchanged hands, and then the man looked at her, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Naruto cringed.

"Don't look so frightened, my lovely, I'll be gentle with such a delicate flower." The man smiled broadly at her, displaying unnervingly even and white teeth.

Naruto looked down at herself and the dress she'd chosen for the evening. Sasuke had said it was gaudy while eyeing her cleavage. Naruto had winked and said it was lucky. Lucky her foot, it had screwed her over and now she was going to be pawed by a _bear_ with really good dental work.

"Hey, I'm not a donkey!" she said as her ass was smacked to get her to start leading the way. "Perverted old fucker," she mumbled under her breath as the flat of his hand came down on her backside for the fun of it.

Naruto knew the procedure – she had watched girls giggling as they led their meal tickets to a private room. Naruto had nodded approvingly in the beginning, especially at the men who had two or more girls with them. She took the man to one of the private rooms, marching on ahead, not caring if he couldn't match her pace.

The room wasn't plush, it was bare save for the moth-eaten futon at one corner. The door shut behind her and Naruto jumped, startled.

Naruto debated knocking the man out. But she knew he was with one of the higher paying customers getting tossed freebies or wheedling a good deal. They had yet to discover how the jutsu scrolls were being passed along through the village and eventually to the surroundings ones and further, let alone confirming _who_ was doing the passing.

_Just lie back and think of Konoha_, she told herself.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!"

Naruto didn't have to make it easy for him. She sidestepped, dodged and backpedalled every time he tried to reach for her.

"Is this any way to treat a lady? I need ramen and a movie first!"

The man seemed to enjoy the chasing and found it amusing, laughing fondly at her antics as Naruto considered walking onto the ceiling.

There was only so much time she had before she had to get her hands dirty.

"You haven't asked my name!"

The man chortled and made a grab for a boob.

"What would your wife say?"

"She'd ask if you'd do the laundry too!"

This continued on to the point where the man began to get red in the face, not enjoying the cat and mouse roles. She could tell he was getting angry, but the more she thought of putting her mouth anywhere on him, the more she had to fight the instinct to retch.

"Finally!" he said happily, grinning.

Naruto blinked and watched as the man turned away from the corner he had backed her into. He held his arm out, as if holding on to something and walked towards the futon.

Lying down on his back he started laughing again causing his substantial paunch to quiver. "Oh, I always prefer a woman on top." He gazed up, leering at what appeared to an invisible person. "Oh ho ho, nice nice." He wet his lips.

Naruto was appalled as the man started to peel away his clothes. It took an astonishingly small amount of time for his size. He moaned appreciatively and Naruto was horrified to see his hardening penis.

She whimpered when he started thrusting into the air.

He then turned around, giving Naruto a good view of his backside before she could squeeze her eyes shut. He started thrusting again on his knees, gripping onto some invisible body, moaning loudly.

Naruto put her hands over her face, disgusted but unable to stop herself from peering through the gaps.

When it was over, she felt violated. The man dressed and thanked her for her time. She nodded at him dumbly from her corner of the room.

A few moments after he left, Sasuke walked through the door and smirked.

* * *

"Wow, Sasuke, you're a pervert!"

Naruto was silenced with Sasuke's hand over her mouth and a look of irritation. Naruto was dragged away, and they hid as the door opened. A hard looking man emerged. He did not look like he'd been thoroughly pleasured, but Takaya slipping out from behind him was flushed, her hands smoothing over her curls as she smiled at him.

Takaya had just been recently transferred to one of the nicer rooms on the second floor. Not quite first floor but she was certainly getting there. Her peach coloured hair and green eyes were an attractive combination.

She had risen incredibly quickly. Takaya had been neighbours with Naruto and Sasuke when they'd first started. Naruto figured that's how things went – one man taking an attraction to a girl meant other men wanted a piece of the pie too.

Sasuke waited until they had left before removing his hand.

"Seriously, is this what you've been sneaking off to do all this time? Watching the business transactions?" Naruto waggled her eyebrows. She almost suggested out loud having some private transactions of their own but clamped down on her tongue just in time. Sasuke had chosen to ignore the hand incident but it niggled at the back of Naruto's mind now and again, and she found herself saying more inappropriate things than usual. Besides, Sasuke was her _brother_... sister... hermaphrodite sibling. Why this sort of thing bothered her now when she was perfectly happy to ogle Sasuke earlier, she didn't understand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow like she knew what Naruto had been thinking. Sasuke walked into Takaya's room, not glancing back to see if Naruto followed or not.

Naruto thought more inappropriate things as she followed, and watched with growing curiosity as Sasuke knelt to the floor and slid under the bed.

"What are you doing? We've already searched the second floor top to bottom, there's nothing here. Besides, Takaya's going to be back soon, you know she does back-to-back clients..."

"Then I suggest you get under here, or get lost."

Naruto narrowed her eyes but joined Sasuke, scowling and shoving her to make room.

She didn't think it was possible, but she was getting pretty tired of hearing and watching other people have sex. If it was good sex, she came out feeling wet and sticky, but most of the time she was just horrified. Actual sex was visually scarring if it wasn't a porno or she wasn't involved in the act.

Takaya entered her room with a new client. They could hear her giggling but very little from the man himself other than the occasional grunt.

The couple moved to the bed. Of all the places to pick, Sasuke had to pick directly under the bed. What was wrong with the closet? Or outside? Or just not being here at all?

Naruto was drifting off to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic movement from above, when Takaya left the room again, giggling and simpering. Naruto wondered at how a woman's demeanour changed around a man – Takaya was usually very curt and unapproachable.

Naruto awoke fully on seeing the man's ankles come into view and watched as he knelt. The sheets had drifted lower across the bed, obscuring Naruto and Sasuke from view. He murmured a dispelling jutsu. The carpet shimmered and revealed floorboard.

He crouched there for longer, his hands flying through seals. Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see sharingan whirling in her eyes – memorising the movements. The client extracted two jutsu scrolls from inside his clothes. Naruto marvelled that he still had clothes on. He performed another set of seals, placing the scrolls inside.

Takaya returned a few minutes later, all primped and ready for round two.

* * *

Naruto was bored out of her mind. They had set up camp under Takaya's bed for every single client she'd had after witnessing the first one. They had to see who came to pick up the jutsus. It wasn't going to be Takaya since it had been a week of the jutsus lying there, hidden beneath the floorboards, seemingly forgotten.

Naruto's clones were running around looking like Sasuke and Naruto doing their work while the real Naruto and Sasuke were on stake out duty. It meant by the end of each day, she was thoroughly exhausted from cleaning and the mind numbing task of keeping alert while nothing happened.

They had discovered quite a bit about Takaya's clientele. Some of them were normal and were very _wham bam, thank you ma'am_!

Then there were others who wanted a little more...

"Oh god! Spank me harder!"

"Yes you like that don't you? Dirty little boy!" _Spank. Spank. Spank._

There were some that enjoyed roleplay...

"Are you ready for your injection?"

"I don't know, Doctor, I'm scared, is it going to hurt?"

Then there were some that hit a little too close to home...

"I am a traitor kunoichi from an enemy village. This is wrong..."

"Our love could never be wrong!"

Naruto had taken to covering her ears during stake out hours. Her body would be pressed up against Sasuke's and she was literally surrounded by sex so it didn't concern her that her thoughts kept idly straying to Sasuke's body radiating heat like a damn furnace. Sasuke was firm and smooth and Naruto's hands strayed with accidental touches of their own accord.

Naruto was nudged in the ribs by one of Sasuke's elbows as finally _finally_ something was happening. The last time they had thought the jutsus were being picked up, it had only turned out to be someone leaving _more_ jutsu scrolls. Naruto had been tempted to climb out from beneath the bed and yell at them about efficient methods of jutsu scroll trafficking, query their amateur status and then kick their asses for being plain slow.

The man dispelled the illusion and worked his own set of seals, taking only one scroll. They had learned he had a kink for being called _Daddy_, which had Naruto wrinkling his nose and Sasuke studying the floorboards with intensity.

They followed as soon as he left, leaving Takaya in a genjutsu.

The man led them to an inn which looked like he'd been staying there for a while. Sasuke nodded at Naruto and they went back to the whorehouse. There were still the other scrolls to collect, and this man had thunder village hitai ate lying around his rooms. The sloppiness of the man's ninja skills irritated Sasuke.

* * *

Within the month they had managed to collate all the information. There were seven villages involved, and they had operated from three rooms in the whorehouse. Once satisfied, Naruto and Sasuke left to return to Konoha and make their report.

* * *

Naruto lay awake in the inn they were staying at. There were several village stops on their way back to Konoha. Sasuke was asleep on the other bed pushed up against the wall. Naruto could make out one of Sasuke's legs raised and his chest rising and falling in slow breaths.

Naruto shoved aside his covers and felt like madness at three A.M. had struck him. He performed the jutsu and transformed into a girl.

She tugged on a t-shirt and strode over to Sasuke's bed. His eyes were open, tracking her movements.

Naruto lifted the covers and climbed in.

Sasuke's hand came to settle on her stomach.

In the morning, she was kicked out of the bed.

* * *

They fell into a routine. Naruto knew better than to address it with Sasuke. There was a good chance Sasuke would have a temper tantrum while trying to discuss their sleeping habits and flounce off to Konoha's next enemy village to plot genocide in revealing outfits.

The last few days had involved Naruto crawling into Sasuke's bed – as a girl. He did try to stop himself; Naruto would lie awake for hours, feeling restless and confused. Ultimately though, he would transform and seek out Sasuke's body heat. Sasuke, for his part, reacted very little to their routine. His hand would sometimes rest on Naruto's hip, her waist, with his chest pressed against the line of her back.

Naruto decided that Sasuke slept easier with him which was why he allowed it. He was like Sasuke's blankie – a comforting teddy bear. Naruto convinced himself that this was what Sasuke needed; it was good to have some physical interaction that didn't involve lots of blood.

Naruto woke to the feel of Sasuke's length pressing into her backside. His hand had slipped beneath her t-shirt and was motionless on her stomach, fingertips brushing the curve of her breast. Sasuke's breathing was hot and even against the back of her neck.

Sasuke was asleep.

Naruto shivered and tried not to think about wanting his hand lower.

The dim light of the beginning of the day hit her closed eyelids. Naruto opened her eyes. The sky was still dark, on the cusp of grey and colour. They were one more day of travelling away from Konoha, and they had set up bedrolls in a field on the edge of the forest.

The cool air on her face was welcome in comparison to the heat flushing her cheeks and emanating from Sasuke.

She debated her options. She could get up, run for a mile and wank herself off at least three times before returning.

Naruto could also turn in Sasuke's loose hold, hook a leg over his and rub herself along his length. That sounded like an excellent plan, and her insides turn squishy at the idea.

Or she could lie there and pretend Sasuke's breath stirring the small hairs on the back of her neck wasn't making her hornier than a dog in heat.

Naruto huffed out a sigh and stilled when Sasuke shifted, just a little.

Twenty minutes passed with internal arguments. Her head hurt from all the methods that Sasuke could employ to cause her physical harm.

Naruto had never been one for sensible. She gulped in the morning air and covered Sasuke's hand with her own. He was awake almost instantly, the freak. Naruto waited another moment before guiding Sasuke's hand lower to the waistband of her boxers.

Sasuke provided no resistance.

Naruto didn't often feel nervous, preferring to jump into things and fuck the consequences. But now the consequence wasn't one of Tsunade's sake bottles heading for his head, it was her tenuous friendship, rivalry being changed. Naruto's final thought was that if things changed with Sasuke, it would be okay because Sasuke had come back once. He would come back again because Naruto didn't know how to quit.

With the hand of the arm that had been pressed into the ground, Naruto lifted the waistband, sliding her other hand and pushing Sasuke's down with it inside, to touch between her legs.

Sasuke was tense. Naruto could almost feel his dark eyes narrowed at the back of her head.

Naruto's mouth opened and went slack when she used Sasuke's hand to push one finger against where it felt good. Her hips shifted so that she could fully feel Sasuke's hard on. She pressed against it and Sasuke's breath against her neck became heavier.

She wanted to moan. Naruto wanted to be touched everywhere. She wanted to touch him. Naruto tried to turn around, but Sasuke's hand pulled out, and held her hip still in a firm, almost painful grip.

Naruto opened her mouth to speak. If they were going to do this, they were damn well going to do it her way. She was the chick; that's how things worked, right?

She kept her mouth shut though. Sasuke was a difficult person at the best of times.

Sasuke's hand moved to slip back. Two fingers pressed into her and rubbed in small circles, making her breath catch. She moved, trying to get more and at the same time escape the fingers entirely.

She aligned her hips with Sasuke's and she rolled them in a rhythm to Sasuke's exploring fingers, feeling Sasuke harden with each push back until he rubbed against her.

Naruto arched with her orgasm and the jutsu dropped. Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen and then damp sticky heat between them.

He was indignant as Sasuke shoved him out of the bedroll, got up and walked off, heading in the direction of the forest without looking back.

"Hey! Hey! I don't want to talk about your feelings either!"

Naruto fumed as he repacked their gear, listing out loud all the ways that Sasuke was unsexy as a boy or as a girl. Then he thought about maybe being able to do Sasuke as a girl. He had to stop that train of thought before finding that he'd need to jerk off again.

Naruto looked up when Sasuke returned, saw the stubborn look on his face and decided to pay no attention to the bastard. Sasuke wasn't going to speak to him anyway.

They headed back to Konoha in unnatural silence.

* * *

Tsunade glanced at them each in turn and then settled her eyes on Naruto. Naruto was resolutely not looking at Sasuke and Sasuke's mouth which was a thin slash. Naruto gave Sasuke another sidelong look before turning back to Tsunade when she snapped her fingers.

They had briefed her on the results of the mission two weeks ago. The briefing had mostly involved Naruto trying to tell her all he had learned about being a chick and making repeated offers to her for a back massage and would she like to rest her feet? Sasuke had kept glancing at the mission report every time Tsunade had queried anything, like he thought she had reading difficulties.

They were now standing before her, receiving the next mission, which was a little less information collection and possibly a lot more action in the follow up with the jutsu scrolls trafficking. Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke since the touching incident – this didn't include all the yelling he did while they fought. Everybody seemed to think that was background noise when Naruto was around.

"You two have been fighting."

Naruto wanted to point out that they were always fighting. And so what if they'd caused a commotion in the market square? The villagers were used to it, and besides, it was none of their business anyway. If he wanted to punch Sasuke's face because it was stupid then he would and they could all go suck on it. He pressed his lips together, and Sasuke acted as if she'd said nothing.

"Quit damaging my village." _Or only D-rank missions from now until forever_ was left unsaid but heard loud and clear.

Naruto nodded, like a sullen child being told off, and Sasuke lifted his chin a fraction higher.

"Excellent. Go home and prepare, you've got a long mission ahead of you."

* * *

"Hey, Sakura?"

"What?"

"You're a girl, right?"

Sakura had been having some anger management lessons and Naruto could see her mentally counting to twenty. She finished, smiled, and kicked him anyway.

"I just meant, you're a girl, so you know about... girl stuff! And you do girl stuff..."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura looked weary. She had spent half the evening trying to get Sasuke to join in while fending off Sai's inadvertent insults about her appearance (ugly) and personality (ugly).

They were sitting in Katsura's sushi bar. Sakura was playing peacemaker, though it was clear all she wanted to do was beat their heads together then go home and sleep.

He pulled her into a hug. "When I was a girl..." She put a firm hand over his mouth.

"No more speeches about womanhood, Naruto."

"Do you miss being a girl?" Sai asked.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from looking in Sasuke's direction. He turned back to Sai with a grin. "Sometimes. You get to play with–" Sakura smacked him over the head before he could finish.

"It must have felt good having a normal sized penis when you were a girl."

"Who invited him, again?" Naruto scowled while struggling against Sakura's restraints.

"You did. You were going on and on and on about teamwork and family. You said Sai was like your second cousin three times removed."

Naruto had more sushi shoved in his mouth before he could retort. He swallowed furiously, while Sakura tried to coax Sasuke to talk. Asking about Sasuke's day wasn't a great conversation starter and a good way to get ignored.

"Sakura! Did you and Ino... ever..."

Sakura looked confused. Naruto speculated why there wasn't a universal hand gesture for lesbianism.

"Touch... each other...?"

Naruto made sure not to look at Sasuke this time. Which meant he ended up looking at Sai when Sakura's fist came bashing across the side of his skull.

Sakura composed herself before turning her back on Naruto. "What about you, Sasuke-kun? How did you like being a girl?"

"It was hindering."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and Sasuke returned the look, a challenge flickering there before he looked away.

* * *

That night, Naruto performed the jutsu and broke into Sasuke's house.

This would have been no easy feat if Sasuke had been a normal ninja with all the generic traps, but Naruto could still deal with those.

Sasuke was a paranoid twat though, and Naruto ended up tangled in ninja wire and paper explosives in Sasuke's living room.

"Stop moving before something explodes."

Naruto squinted in the darkness to see Sasuke standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. She didn't have a sensible response.

Sasuke strode over, kunai in hand, and freed Naruto and then deactivated the explosives. Naruto breathed easy until she was shoved up against the wall, a hand closed around her throat and Sasuke's face unbearably close.

"Turn back."

Naruto bared her teeth. "Make me."

There was an odd sort of staring match, where Naruto was angry and Sasuke looked eerily calm.

And then Sasuke's fingers were working their way into Naruto's pants, touching and stroking and pressing hard _right there_ which had Naruto's hands scrabbling at Sasuke's shoulders for purchase.

Sasuke's hand slipped from her throat. He slid his hand underneath her t-shirt, feeling across the flat of her belly and then touching her back with warm clever fingers.

He shifted his hand so that it came to cup her breast, his thumb smoothing over the nipple until it was hard.

She was dry and Sasuke's fingers were rough, but she still came with a shocked groan. The jutsu dropped, leaving him standing there trying to catch his breath. Sasuke removed his hand from under the t-shirt to close around Naruto's throat again.

"You're an idiot."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but was immediately cut off with Sasuke's body pressing back into his.

"Moron," Sasuke reiterated.

Sasuke closed the inch between their mouths, pressing in, keeping Naruto in place with a hand holding his jaw tight. Naruto's only thought was that Sasuke's mouth wasn't as harsh as it looked.

"I knew you were gay!" was the first thing Naruto said when Sasuke moved back

Sasuke looked at him like he was having difficulty justifying his attraction to Naruto. Which was absurd – Naruto was a sex god.

Naruto didn't get much chance to speak as Sasuke pushed him down onto the living room floor. He yelped in alarm when one of the explosives that Sasuke hadn't deactivated was set off by his foot.

Naruto scrambled to sit on the couch, cradling his foot, bringing it up so he could blow on it.

He looked up to see Sasuke walking out of the room.

"Hey... Hey! Get back here, we're not done!"

Naruto ran with a limp and tackled Sasuke in the hallway.

"I changed my mind."

"Well change it back!"

Naruto fit their mouths together, his tongue curling inside Sasuke's mouth. It was sloppy and wet but it was hot, and Naruto couldn't pull back enough to go slower.  
Sasuke shoved him off before settling on top of Naruto. He jerked his hips into Naruto's in tight circles, grinding down with thick friction. Naruto's legs tangled with Sasuke's, his pants coming half off as he tried to wiggle out of them.

Naruto stroked down the length of Sasuke's back as his ankles locked behind Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke drew back enough for Naruto pull off his pants. His hands shoved uselessly at Sasuke's and then suddenly they were both naked from the waist down.

Naruto looked down. "Wow, that's not pretty."

Sasuke looked like he was going to walk off again so Naruto scrambled up on top of him. He felt them brush against each other and _wow, that was hot_. He grinned, "But you're pretty?"

Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke's need for release outweighed any murderous intentions he had for Naruto.

Naruto should have been embarrassed by how quickly he came. A few thrusts against Sasuke was all it took for him to see stars. He should have been embarrassed by all the moaning and groaning. He wasn't going to acknowledge having referred to Sasuke as God and repeatedly demanding for everything to be _harder_ and _faster_ and _fuck, fuck, fuck, please_.

But Sasuke had come too, mouth smashed in the juncture of Naruto's neck and shoulder as he rode it out.

They lay side by side, Sasuke's quiet breaths in contrast to Naruto's heavy panting.

"When can I do you as girl?"

"Never."

* * *

_**the end**_


End file.
